Loving Him Is Red
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: Sebastian has lost interest in Cupcake Blainers and now has his eye on someone else. Their love won't be easy, but can't true love overcome all obstacles?


Sebastian, despite his est efforts, slowly fell out of love with Blaine. He kept up the appearance of it, but most of the Warblers saw that the "fire of love" was gone from his eyes when innnocently teasing Blaine. Sebastian had his eyes on someone else. Hunter. Hunter was gorgeous. His hair, his eyes, that smile. Oh gosh, he made Sebastian go weak in the knees. But Hunter would never feel the same way about him. When he first became Head Warbler, he announced that he was straight. It seemed like Sebastian was always falling *hard* for men he could never have. And little did people realize, but it hurt Sebastian more than he let on. Some days he would sit in his dorm and cry. He hated how vulnerable he felt.

Sebastian was lounging on a chaise in Warblers Hall. Everyone was being lovey-dovey and it wasn't even Valentine's Day. Sebastian scoffed, despite the pain he felt in his chest. Hunter was stroking Mr. Fluffykins, the white cat that never left his lap. Sebastian didn't even know why he was here. If everyone was just casually making out, than he was going to leave, but not without making a snarky comment.

"I'll be in my dorm, actually doing something *productive.*" he sneered. Hunter gave him a wide grin. Sebastian felt a blush creep onto his face and he quickly left the Hall before Hunter could notice. Sebastian flew down the corridor and ran into his room, locking the door and sliding his back against the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He put his head in his hands. He wanted to cry, but he was afraid that someone would find him. A knock sounded at his door.  
Sebastian sighed. He put on his brave face and unlocked the door. Hunter greeted him while Mr. Fluffykins dashed onto Sebastian's bed. Sebastian led Hunter to his table and quickly offered Hunter a cookie. Hunter politely declined.

"So... Hunter what brings you here?" Sebastian asked, taking a bite of the previously mentioned cookie. Hunter clucked and Mr. Fluffykins practically flew to his lap.

"Sebastian, I was considering giving you a solo for Sectionals, since you are my best friend." Hunter said, stroking Mr. Fluffykins. Sebastian gasped. He couldn't help himself. He hugged Hunter tightly. Mr. Fluffykins meowed angrily.

"Thank you! Oh gosh Lord sweet baby, Jesus, thank you!" Sebastian said, in Hunter's shoulder. Hunter blushed. He awkwardly pat Sebastian's back until he let go. Sebastian was very red in the face with embarrassment. Hunter's cheeks felt warm. Had he enjoyed the hug? Impossible. Hugs were nice and all, but Hunter felt that he had liked the hug a little *too* much. Sebastian sat back down, taking another bite of the cookie. Mr. Fluffykins purred.

"Well, Seb, I must be going. Come, Mr. Fluffykins." Hunter said, standing up and strolling out of the dorm. Sebastian smacked his forehead. He had made a fool of himself in front of the Head Warbler, the one he was madly in love with. Sebastian had to tell him before this turned into something that he couldn't control.  
He would tell Hunter after Sectionals. Sebastian went to the cupboard and pulled out, "The Notebook." Time for a reminder of a romance he could never have.

(A few months later)

"All right, guys. Are you ready to blow their minds?" Nick asked, excitedly. All of the Warblers nodded. Sebastian was excited for his solo, but also for the song that came before it. Hunter chose "Whistle" by Flo Rida. Sebastian raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Hunter can blow my whistle any time he'd like." Sebastian purred.

"What was that, Seb?" Hunter asked, coming up behind him. Sebastian jumped.

"Jesus, Hunter. You scared me." Sebastian said, his hand over his heart. Hunter pat his shoulder and Sebastian shivered with pure delight.

"Good choice on the hair gel, Seb. It makes you look... nice." Hunter said, looking down. Sebastian blushed.

"And now presenting the Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer said. The Warblers took a deep breath and stepped out on stage. They waited a few moments before they began their performance.  
**********************************************************************************

"All right! We won!" Jeff shouted. Trent walked in, carrying a cooler filled with cans of beer. David carried the trophy to the case, locked it in, and admired it.  
Sebastian was already slightly tipsy as he walked over to Hunter. He was a very honest drunk and could get a little emotional too.

"Heeeey there, Hunt!" Sebastian said, hiccuping. Hunter grinned at his best friend.

"Hey, Seb." Hunter beamed.

"Come to my *hiccup* dorm. I gotta tell ya a secret." Sebastian slurred. Hunter shurgged and clucked, indicating that Mr. Fluffykins follow him. Sebastian stumbled down the hall and quickly entered his dorm. Hunter and Mr. Fluffykins followed. Both took seats at the table.

"Why'd you call me here?" Hunter asked, his eyes betraying his concern. Sebastian looked down at his hands. Despite being slightly buzzed, he was nervous for what he was about to say.

"As you know, I'm gay." Sebastian said, still looking at his hands.

"Sebby, you know I don't care. You'll still be my best friend." Hunter said, using the affectionate nickname he had created for Sebastian.

"Even if I'm madly in love with you?" Sebastian asked, looking up. Hunter opened his mouth. Then closed it. Sebastian began to cry.

"I didn't want to. I really didn't want to, but I guess love likes to torture me." Sebastian sniffled. Hunter took Sebastian's hand.

"Let me talk." he said, firmly. Sebastian wiped his eyes.

"I...I'm really confused about my sexuality right now, but I think I might be gay because I'm extremely attracted to you. I'm so confused. So very confused.  
If you're willing... we can y'know date and see where that leads? Will you go on this adventure with me?" Hunter asked. Sebastian sniffed then nodded. Hunter grinned and Sebastian smiled back. No one had ever seen this side of the two boys before, except each other. Hunter opened his arms and Sebastian fell into them gratefully. He began to sob again.

"Sssh, Sebby. It's gonna be okay." Hunter said, stroking Seb's hair. Hunter kissed the top of Seb's head, carrying him to his bed. He felt a pang of sadness and regret lying to his friend. Hunter was in fact 100% gay. He had been in love with Sebastian for a while. Then, why lie? Seb obviously returned his affections.  
Hunter didn't really know. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He clucked and led Mr. Fluffykins out of the dorm, not even trying to hide the sadness on his face. He pulled out his phone and texted Sebastian.

One month, Sebby. One month and I'll tell you my answer. 


End file.
